Queen Siren
Queen of the SeaWings Basic Information Description Scales: Queen Siren has pale indigo top scales and silver-white undersides. Eyes: '''Her eyes are a sharp blue color. '''Build: '''Unusual for her species, Siren is slender and not at all muscular. While she takes mostly after her father, King Shallow, she inherited her build from Queen Dolphin. '''Personality: '''Queen Siren is sly and arrogant yet loves her subjects and those close to her. She always had her eye on being Queen, even if it meant killing her own mother, which was - she doesn't admit it - one of the worst moments in her life. Strangely, for a dragon, she isn't exactly the type to fight and adores her allies, yet has a strong hatred for the "petty conflict" between the SkyWings and the SandWings and considers herself above them. She strongly favors her only dragonet, Princess Lapis, and expects her to rule wisely after her. '''Voice: '''Susan Egan (Rose Quartz) Backstory Princess Siren was born to Queen Dolphin and King Shallow as their eldest daughter. Siren had three brothers and three sisters, which she didn't often speak to. She stayed in the shadows as the public eye often saw her as most likely to challenge Queen Dolphin, so as she grew older, she was never spoken of. She was sent to Jade Mountain Academy for her education, and was in the Copper Winglet, but later refused this type of education as she preferred to stay closer to home. A few years later, Siren met a SeaWing named Blue-Whale, who was a high ranking soldier slightly younger than her. She despised him at first as she knew her mother was trying to arrange a marriage between the two, but she eventually started to appreciate him, and the respect was mutual. Unexpectedly, she realized that she loved him, and the two were soon married in a private ceremony. Not long after, she became gravid with Blue-Whale's eggs, but only laid one. This single egg hatched and became her only dragonet, Princess Lapis. When her daughter was old enough to speak, Princess Siren made her choice to challenge Queen Dolphin. She did it suddenly in the middle of the night. Her mother did not at all expect the challenge and in her old age, submitted easily to her eldest daughter. Princess Siren was soon crowned Queen Siren and now rules over the Kingdom of the Sea in a very open manner, treating each of her subjects as if they were her brothers and sisters. Bloodline '''Parents: '''Queen Dolphin (Mother, deceased), King Shallow (Father, deceased) '''Siblings: '''Prince Torrent, Prince Anglerfish, Prince Tidalwave, Princess Seashell, Princess Selina, Princess Stormyseas '''Brother-in-Law: '''Camel Spider '''Sister-in-Law: '''Orage '''Adoptive Neices: '''Dapple, Savannah '''Adoptive Nephews: '''Hiss, Star '''Neice: '''Waterspout (unhatched) '''Nephews: Seafoam, Lir (unhatched), Mer (unhatched) '''Husband: '''King Blue-Whale '''Daughter: '''Princess Lapis Trivia *Queen Siren doesn't want anymore dragonets because she loves Lapis too much and wouldn't want to spare her love. She also doesn't want any other challengers. *She dislikes the conflict between the SkyWings and the SandWings and plans to interfere if it becomes a war. *Blue-Whale is one of her closest friends. Place in AUs '''False Liberation: '''After Aconcagua's full-blown revolution, Queen Siren, her husband, and Lapis were held hostage in their own palace and later executed. No one knew her name or the name of her daughter after the SeaWing Royal Line was eradicated. '''Evolution: '''Queen Siren escaped the scavengers with a few of her soldiers, but had to leave her family behind and later decided it was best she and her army leave Pyrrhia. They ran to the Continent of Everlasting Frost, where the QuartzWings kept them as guests, but they eventually realized that the QuartzWings saw them as prisoners. She and her army rebelled, but were eventually wiped out, in which she died a martyr for her species. An eccentric QuartzWing princess named Opal commissioned a statue and a battleaxe in her honor and hid both in a cave next to the sea. '''Human AU: '''In the human AU, Queen Siren is the descendant of a Danish royal and is named Martha. She, her husband and her daughter are wealthy and live in a seaside manor and own a large yacht in which they will occasionally travel Europe in. Category:Original Characters Category:Seawings